


Три раза, когда Юра надевал вещи Отабека, и один раз, когда Отабек их с него снял

by FantikBantik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Experimental Style, Explicit Language, M/M, No Dialogue, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: /когда название как описание/Юра любит Отабека, но он немножко тормозочек, а Отабек - множко. Поэтому Вселенной приходится их слегка пнуть. Несколько раз.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 33





	1. Первый - мокрый и грязный

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать сиквелом к ["Не ругайся матом"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511282) (а можно и не считать)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Треки: Звери "Тебе" и "Трамвай"

В первый раз Юра надел вещи Отабека из-за собственных кривых ног.

То есть, ноги-то у Юры ровные и с координацией всё в порядке, иначе бы не вышло у него ничего в фигурном катании. Но в тот день он то ли не с той ноги встал, то ли не выспался. В общем, отдыхали они на даче у Никифорова. И отдыхали с прошлого дня до глубокой ночи. Ну, или раннего утра, это как посмотреть. Юра, поначалу сомневался в том, что это лучший способ укрепить командный дух, но Яков умел убеждать (считайте, надавливать на слабые места) так что вот он, приехал на электричке вместе с Отабеком в тьмутаракань Ленинградской области, где была дача Виктора, ранее бывшая домом его бабушки и дедушки. Теперь бабушка, уже несколько лет как оставшаяся одна, жила в городе в холодное время года, а на лето перебиралась сюда. Когда Виктор надумывал созвать там гостей (что бывало нечасто), бабушка понимающе уезжала на пару дней в город, а чтобы тот сильно совестью не мучился, говорила, что ей цветы домашние проведать надо, а то соседке веры нет, а заодно купить что-то из нужного и обсудить последние сплетни во дворе с подругами.

То, что с Юрой поехал Отабек – отдельный приятный бонус. Наверное, заинтересованный взгляд друга и стал последней каплей на весах согласия Юры на эту поездку. Приключений им и вправду не хватало с таким плотным графиком, так что они решили ехать не на машине или мотоцикле, а на электричке – ведь если и гулять, то по полной. Так, чтобы песок потом скрипел не только в кроссовках, но и во рту, в носу и глазах. Чёртовы дороги без асфальта и гонщики на тракторах.

Как приехали они – так всё и завертелось. Готовили, ели, снова готовили. Гошан, убрав в беседке и приготовив всё для вечернего костра, играл на гитаре, Мила подпевала, стругая салаты. Отабеку поручили подготовить мясо для шашлыка, а Юре – испечь всеми любимые пирожки по дедову рецепту. Больше всего он кайфовал от того, что всё для начинки росло тут же, в небольшом огородике: и малина созрела как раз, и яблоки, которые буквально сами в руки падали, даже просить не надо было. Юра улыбался, собирая с земли последнее яблоко, поднял взгляд на окно, в котором виднелся Отабек, и счастливо вздохнул. Не-а. Нихренашеньки. Больше всего Юра кайфовал вот от этого: он мог смотреть, как Отабек, сосредоточенно сведя брови, обмазывал мясо очередным слоем приправ. Мог подойти и толкнуть его бедром, а потом сыпануть перца на мясо и громко чихнуть. Расхохотаться от того, что рядом так же громко чихает Отабек. Расхохотаться уже вдвоём от того, что Юра не мог перестать чихать, делая это теперь бесшумно, как кот, и уже едва не плача. Он мог сидеть, прижавшись к плечу Отабека весь вечер. Или сидеть, подперев голову руками и залипать на его профиль, слушать, как поет что-то на казахском, русском или английском – не важно, – и делает это таким голосом с хрипотцой, от которого мурашит всё тело и ведёт до дрожи в коленях, и подыгрывает себе волшебными переливами на одолженной у Гоши гитаре.

На дворе середина июня, а с осени, когда Юра проснулся с ним в одной кровати и понял, что у него есть шансы с Отабеком не только на дружбу, на самом деле мало что изменилось. А если посмотреть с другой стороны – то очень много. Они всё еще ничего не обсуждали. Но Юра вдруг открыл в себе безудержную – и беспощадную – тактильность, о чём сразу сообщил Отабеку. И теперь ему можно было обнимать, брать за руку и спать на коленях Отабека, пока тот гладил его голову и придерживал за коленку. Юра догадывался, что должен сделать первый шаг сам. Но чёрт. Он просто не знал – как это сделать, чтобы не проебаться? Типа, сразу взять и засосать? Или сначала признаться словами через рот, а потом засосать? Прийти ночью к нему в комнату, раздеться и лечь маленькой или, смотря по ситуации и положению самого Отабека, большой ложечкой? А потом можно и засосать? Поцелуи из головы в такие моменты никак не убрать было. Юра матерился и не понимал, зачем люди сделали отношения такими сложными? Попроси кто-нибудь Юру сделать обзор по фигурке или назвать пять безопасных способов научиться делать поперечный шпагат – это он запросто. Потому что есть логика, теория, наука, в конце концов. А с чувствами было капец как непонятно.

Так же сложно, как смотреть на Отабека и не целовать его. Или как обнимать его, но не позволять себе залезть к нему на колени и прижаться крепко, так, чтобы чувствовать грудью, как бьётся сердце напротив. Сложно, когда можно было даже заснуть рядом с Отабеком (случайно, конечно), но не на нём и не под ним. Сложно скрывать желание и держать за зубами язык, и Юра недавно решил, что хватит. Он больше не мог так, ему казалось – еще немного и он взорвётся от переполнявших его чувств, разлетится на мелкие кусочки и его никто не сможет собрать обратно. 

Вот сегодня и скажет. Или завтра. Утром.

Юра кивнул сам себе и пошёл обратно к своим пирожкам. Точнее, к тесту, которое уже явно подошло, и его можно было заполнить свежей начинкой. Как и Юру. Он тоже считал, что уже готов. А о дальнейшем он пока не думал.

Сбоку раздался смех Виктора и лепет Юри. Конечно, пока все батрачили на кухне и рядом, те изображали детство и играли в бадминтон. Лодыри, подумал Юра, но не стал подходить к ним. Пусть лучше там устраивают свои игры, чем суетятся под ногами и мешают. Юри всё равно еще не до конца постиг русскую кухню и традиции, а Виктор только включит капитана и командовать будет. 

Суета дня плавно перетекла в спокойствие вечера, и Юра в какой-то момент подумал, что всё не так плохо, как он представлял себе. Даже не так. Всё настолько хорошо, что он по возвращении даже скажет Якову спасибо за настойчивость. А что, он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы признавать свои ошибки.

А ранним утром, когда только начало рассветать, а они все сидели вокруг догорающего огня, который никто не хотел тушить, потому что это было бы поводом пойти спать, вдруг запел соловей. Юра никогда не слышал такого, и на какое-то мгновение он, да и все остальные, замерли и вслушивались в робкие трели птицы, как будто та еще не до конца проснулась или распевалась перед главным выступлением. Юра прошептал что-то про магию вне Хогвартса, Отабек обнял его за плечи, а Виктор тихо сказал, что это песня о любви. И на этот раз никто с ним не попытался поспорить. Сам Юра даже глаза не закатил, только положил голову Отабеку на плечо и прикрыл глаза.

Спать все расходились в приятной тишине, зачарованные пением соловья, и уставшие от непривычного, насыщенного делами и эмоциями отдыха.

А на утро Юра по привычке проснулся рано, хоть организм отчаянно подавал сигналы продолжить спать, натянул на себя чуть ли не наощупь джинсы с толстовкой и, чтобы взбодриться, решил немного пройтись по окрестностям. Ну, кто мог подумать, что за те пару часов, что он спал, на улице успел пройти ливень. Кто мог подумать – или додуматься предупредить Юру – что гулять лучше по правой стороне улицы, а не по левой. Кто мог подумать, что вместо мелкой лужи под слоем воды окажется настоящая ямина. Блядская глубокая яма, которую каждый раз размывает сильным дождем, как будто там незапечатанный спуск в ад. В общем, Юра шандарахнулся туда, как мешок с картошкой и вернулся в дом насквозь мокрый, в грязи и с побитым локтем. Подумал еще, что повезло и ноги целы. Второй его мыслью, пока он шёл обратно, был его маленький рюкзак, в который не поместилось ничего, кроме запасной майки и пары носков. Ну не планировал Юра водных и грязевых, блин, процедур!

Когда он вошел в дом, конечно, все уже проснулись. Ну, кроме Гоши. Тот спал всегда, пока его за уши не вытянешь из постели. Так что каждый успел оставить свой милый (тупой, по мнению Юры) комментарий по поводу его вида. Больше всех отличился Юри – кто бы мог подумать – и предположил, что Юру хотело утащить чудисче балотнайе. Юра махнул рукой на смешки Виктора и предложение Милы надеть ее платье, пока будут стираться и сохнуть его вещи. Отабек просто сказал идти за ним. И Юра пошёл, оставляя за собой грязные следы и ругань Виктора, когда тот заметил это.

Отабек завёл его в ванную, которая на удачу была ближе всего, и Юра не запачкал весь дом, пока шёл до неё, прикрыл дверь и начал снимать с себя толстовку. Юра немного обалдел, залип на оголившемся Отабековом корпусе, наверное, залип слишком сильно, потому что услышал, как тот звал его и звучал при этом так, как будто уже сделал это раз пять. Юра акнул в ответ, и Отабек попросил его раздеться. Щёки вспыхнули раньше, чем до него дошло, что он как бы по уши в грязи, и это действительно логичная просьба. Отабек сказал не тормозить и залезать в душ, пока всё не прикорело, а потом надевать его толстовку. В общем, мойся, сказал, а я пока закину твои вещи в стиралку. Юра было начал протестовать, мол, сам справлюсь со стиркой, а ты сам-то в чём ходить будешь, герой. Но Отабек просто посмотрел на него, как на дурачка, потом так же молча поправил – наконец-то, боже, Юра аж вздохнул с облегчением – майку на теле и сказал, что так и будет ходить. В крайнем случае, плед на плечи накинет. Зато в штанах. Ну да, подумал Юра. Ему-то придется голожопым бегать, в носках да в Отабековой толстовке. От этой мысли стало сильно жарко, и Юра окнул, быстро скрываясь за дверцей душа. Трусы свои он Отабеку не отдал. Руками постирает.

На счастье ему даже хватило немного горячей воды из бойлера, так что Юра порадовался, что Виктор не пожадничал и сделал хороший ремонт в дедовском доме. Потом, стоя у зеркала и глядя на себя в Отабековой толстовке, Юра не мог понять, чего ему хочется больше: никогда больше не отдавать эту вещь Отабеку, забрать себе и Отабека вместе с толстовкой и никогда никому не отдавать или просто сделать селфи, чтобы грустить над ним тёмными ночами. В итоге Юра решил ограничиться парой селфи без грусти, на одном фото он даже оттопырил зад, правда, потом сразу же смутился и понадеялся, что никто эту фотку никогда не увидит. Удалять ее он, конечно, не стал. Ну… мало ли.

За дверью раздался голос Отабека, который, наверное, уже и убрал за ним, и вещи в стиралку закинул, а теперь вот, волновался, не утоп ли тут Юрчка. 

Утоп, утоп я, подумал Юра. По самые уши в тебе утоп. А так я в порядке. 

Последнюю фразу он и сказал вслух, открывая дверь и натыкаясь на не успевшего отойти Отабека. Тот держал в руках вязаные носки (наверное, Виктор сжалился и решил выделить что-то из закромов бабушки) и переводил взгляд с них на Юрины лицо и голые ноги.

Когда-нибудь Юра решится признаться Отабеку, и, если всё будет хорошо, то вот в такой же ситуации ему не придется с дохрена красными щеками оттягивать вниз толстовку, а он сможет обнять Отабека и от души засосать. А потом еще раз признаться. И так по кругу.

Как трамваи, прошептал Юра.

И понимай, как хочешь, Отабек.


	2. Второй - липкий и сладкий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Макс Корж - Жить в Кайф (2013)  
> Баста - Моя Вселенная (ft. Тати)

Лето.

Все люди, как люди: радуются, разъезжаются по отпускам, постят фотки в позе раком на грядках или морской звезды с пляжей, покрываются дачным загаром или купаются в морях. Те, что менее удачливые и не могут сбежать из городов, укрепляют белокожесть в офисах или купаются в городских фонтанах, постят фотки из парков и пригородных водоёмов. Иногда кажется, что все как-то даже добрее летом становятся, морщат глаза от яркого солнца, сушат зубы в улыбках и даже если ругаются, то делают это скорее лениво и на пониженных тонах.

Так вот. Юра готов поспорить, что это всё херня полная. Люди не становятся добрее – им просто лень жарой орать, ну, или просто не хотят растаять нафиг, пока будут доказывать что-то.

Он судит по себе, конечно. Хотя и понимает, что все разные. Но это в деталях, а если смотреть в целом – люди о-ди-на-ко-вы-е. Точка. Вот у него настроение не зависит от погоды. И его жопский характер от нее тоже не зависит. Если Юра терпеть кого-то не может или ему есть что сказать другому человеку – он не будет это скрывать за улыбками. Он и зимой, и летом выскажется одинаково честно и откровенно. Просто зимой он будет орать и, может быть, даже пнёт ногой то, что под нее посмеет попасть, чтобы заодно согреться. А вот летом он скажет и сделает всё то же самое, но ровненько, без экспрессии, как любит говорить мадам Барановская. А всё почему? Думаете, он летом добрее? Ха. Просто чтобы не растаять в лужу. И не вспотеть, как гном.

У Юры организм странный, это даже Отабек признаёт: зимой мёрзнет, как фиалка, и его лучшие друзья в холода – тёплые вязаные носки, мохнатые толстовки и даже грелка, когда отопление не включено или уже выключено, а погода уже мороз или еще мороз. А летом Юра просто тает. Иногда кажется – прям совсем буквально. Так что он предпочитает летом либо на льду проводить время, либо там, где есть кондиционеры. Ну и еще на даче у деды. Вот там рай, даже если жара по цельсиям градусники плавит. И при всём при этом когда Юра на катке – он не мерзнёт. Вот в этом и нелепость. Даже если он просто сидит полдня на трибунах – не холодно ему. Это всех удивляет, даже Отабека. Юра как-то сказал ему, что всё дело в том, что каток – это его царство. Как у Снежной королевы. Отабек тогда задумался на секунду, улыбнулся одним уголком губ – Юра очень сильно любит, когда он так делает – и согласно закивал, сказал, что это действительно всё объясняет. Назвал потом его ледяным тигром. Юра изобразил рычание, Отабек защекотал его живот так, что Юра потом полчаса икал от смеха.

Юра сидит в теньке, на бортике одного из фонтанов неподалёку от съёмной квартиры Отабека, болтает ногами и улыбается. Сам Отабек скоро подойдет, и они будут гулять целый день, пусть Юра и покроется липким потом, зато они будут вместе. Он никогда не признается, что ему грустно, хотя сильно повода нет. Отабек едет домой, в Алматы, а Юра наконец отправится к деду на дачу, кормить комаров и ловить рыбу (и постигать дзен) на местном озерце. Они расстаются всего на полтора месяца, это ерунда в сравнении с тем, как иногда они не виделись по полгода. Или как-то, когда только познакомились и стали друзьями в Барсе, а в следующий раз довелось увидеться почти через год. Скайп тогда помог, и сейчас всё нормально будет.

Юра в который раз зажимает пальцы на руках, подсчитывая недели, которые будет жить тут, пока Отабек будет жить там. Тоскливо становится еще сильнее, когда Юра начинает представлять его, такого классного, раскатывающего по дорогам на каком-нибудь крутом байке или играющего в одном из клубов. Как на него там будут смотреть с обожанием как на героя Казахстана и на очень горячего парня. Как все будут ссать кипятком и предлагать себя на вечность или хотя бы на ночь. От одних мыслей в горле становится сухо, Юра тяжело сглатывает, хмурит брови и теребит шнурок на кедах с такой силой, что в итоге отрывает от несчастного чуть ли не половину. Потому что надо нормально завязывать шнурки, думает Юра. А еще лучше – вовремя новые покупать, давно же протёрся. 

Ну блять.

И надо же как раз в этот момент подойти Отабеку.

Ну блять, умноженное на сто.

Юра за секунду меняется в лице, чтобы Бек ни о чём не догадался, но его артистизм давится хрипом под снегоукаточной машиной Отабековой проницательности. Юра не знает, в какой именно момент, но это просто пришло – они стали понимать друг друга совершенно без слов. И настроение чувствовать в том числе. Поэтому улыбка Отабека меркнет, он зеркалит Юрину недавнюю хмурость и спрашивает, что случилось. Юра, глядя в эти чёрные раскосые глаза, которые прожигают в нём своей внимательностью сотни дыр за одну секунду, думает – а может правду сказать? Что случилось ровным счётом ничего. Что случился аромагеддец Плисецкого масштаба. Что у Юры случился он, Отабек? Так что никаких проблем. Так, катастрофа.

Юра мнёт мысли, как комкает бумажку перед тем, как выбросить, поднимает руку с оторванным шнурком и просто говорит: «Вот. Случилось Че-Пэ». Отабек вздыхает вроде как с облегчением, потому что эта катастрофа поправимая, а Юра как обычно просто изобразил лицо лица, чтобы подурачиться. Юра не спорит, лучше прикинуться дурачком, чем признаться, что у него взыграло кое-что на букву «р», хотя он права не имеет это чувство чувствовать. Они же друзья. Да и повода Отабек не давал, всего лишь фантазия Юрина дурацкая взыграла. Так что он изображает улыбку, встает с бортика фонтана, ощущая, как по спине стекает ручеёк пота, ведёт от щекотки плечами и машет головой в сторону торгового центра. Они договорились там сыграть на игровых автоматах, теперь вот заодно и шнурки новые купят. А еще – там есть кондёры, приободряет себя Юра и легонько толкает плечом Отабека.

В приятной прохладе торгового центра, рядом с Отабеком, Юра понимает, что такое чистый кайф для него лично, а не для Макса Коржа, о чём с облегченным стоном сообщает Отабеку. Тот замирает на середине фразы о том, как нелегко объяснить родным, что полтора месяца – это максимум, который он может себе позволить в виде отпуска. С учётом тренировок на старом домашнем льду. А Юре так хорошо, что он раскидывает руки в стороны, ощущая всем телом холод, и стонет что-то типа «господи, блять, как же кайфово-то, а». Отабек просто застывает и молча смотрит на Юру. Который видит это, когда между ними наступает странное молчание и он приоткрывает глаз, а потом и второй, опускает ранее задранную к потолку голову и выгибает бровь. Отабек завис, и это смотрится очень странно и смешно. Но больше даже смешно, потому что Юра не понимает, что не так, а Отабек тем временем даже красными пятнами успевает покрыться. Юра машет рукой у него перед глазами, Бек моргает, трясёт головой, как собака, которую за нос муха укусила, и это еще более смешно. Но Отабек молчит, только руки на груди скрещивает и дышит намеренно глубоко, так что Юра тоже замолкает. Спрашивает, что такое? Аллергия? Голова заболела? Мутит? Может, голодный? Отабек одной рукой сжимает его плечо, говорит, нормально всё, просто отвлёкся, пойдем к игровой зоне. Юра оглядывается, словно спрашивая, на что ты тут отвлечься мог, а потом указывает на стайку девушек неподалёку. Понравился кто-то? Отабек, отчего-то немного злясь, качает головой, бурчит «нет» под нос и подталкивает Юру к лестнице.

Конечно, раз уж Отабек набирается наглости и выигрывает несколько партий подряд в аэрохоккей и на гонках, то Юра безжалостно уделывает его в танцевальном баттле, ловко успевая переставлять ноги на нужных квадратах и при этом еще и артистизма выдает на все сто пятьсот баллов. В итоге вокруг них собирается целая толпа, кто-то начинает узнавать Юру и с подозрением смотреть на Отабека, и пока шёпот сомнений не перерос в просьбы сфотографироваться и расписаться на чём придется, Юра хватает Отабека под руку и уводит на этаж выше, где расположен фудкорт (радостно именуемый Юрой фудпорном). И это не то, что одобрила бы Лилия. Ну, в смысле, обжорство. Но раз уж ее тут нет. Юра заговорщицки лыбится, выбирая пиццу, Отабек ухмыляется и кладет себе целых три куска. Вот это казах гроза степей, думает Юра и ограничивается двумя, потому что у него еще на баскин робинс большие планы, а пузо не резиновое.

Отабек после того, как умалывает пиццу, как-то добреет, будто еще и прибухнуть успел тайком, и Юра смотрит на него с умилением, когда тот не может решить, какое мороженое будет. В итоге они берут целый набор пробников и ужираются до икоты, так и не доев до конца. Юре кажется, что если кто-то ткнёт его пальцем в живот – он нахрен лопнет. Глядя на Отабека, откинувшегося на спинку хлипкого розового стула, тот недалеко ушел. Оба с тоской смотрят на оставшиеся несколько шариков разноцветного мороженного и не знают, что с ним делать. Потому что выкинуть рука не поднимется, а от одной мысли съесть еще хоть ложечку у Юры мутнеет перед глазами. На помощь приходит русская смекалка. Они просто просят стаканчик побольше, чтобы впихнуть туда всё невпихнутое в них самих мороженное, успеть дойти до квартиры Отабека – хорошо хоть не далеко – и поставить его в холодильник. Не Отабека, мороженое. Посмотрят кинчик или два, а там уже и место появится в животе, чтобы доесть.

На пути к дому Отабек всю дорогу ловит Юру, который и мороженое отдавать не хочет, и при этом лезет скакать на все поребрики и бортики. Ему в голову стрельнул приступ то ли паркура, то ли Шага вперед во всех частях, хотя Юра подозревает, что Отабек сказал бы, что это больше похоже на придурь. Ладно. Зато так не заметно, как сильно Юру штырит.

Нет, он не зажрался. Ему хорошо, даже слишком. С Отабеком ему хорошо даже просто сидеть и молчать, а они провели столько времени гуляя, соревнуясь на глупых автоматах и не думая, что скоро на тренировку или какую музыку выбрать на следующий год, или какой костюм придумать и сколько прыжков вставить в программу, чтобы никто не смел сказать, что они теряют позиции. Простой отдых, особенно если не думать, что Отабек завтра уезжает.

И вот тут самое сложное. Потому что ровно настолько, насколько Юре сейчас хорошо, настолько же его и разрывает чувство предстоящей разлуки. Казалось бы, ну чего ты, Плисецкий? Вот Отабек, рядом идет, его можно легонько толкнуть в рёбра локтем, можно сказать глупость какую-нибудь и увидеть смешинки в его глазах и улыбку, которая всегда становится шире, если Юра не отводит взгляд и начинает хохотать. Можно даже приобнять, закинув руку на плечо, чисто по-братски, конечно. Можно многое. Но не всё, чего бы Юра хотел. Например...

Он слышит окрик Отабека, но не успевает среагировать, и уже через секунду тот прижимает его к себе со всей дури, так сильно, что Юра даже дышать не может нормально и только хлопает глазами и дышит ртом, как рыба на берегу. Отабек прижимает его к себе и спрашивает что-то похожее на «ты в порядке?» Да чё б ему не быть в порядке. Только немного пересрал, а так норм всё. Примерно это и отвечает Юра, буквально чувствуя, как Отабек с облегчением выдыхает и его хватка немного ослабевает. Только потом он говорит, что Юра так задумался, что не заметил, как ему навстречу вылетел бэмэиксер, сумасшедший какой-то любитель великов и адреналина, чтоб его. И Юра понимает, что это пиздец. Надо же было так уйти в себя. Он сдувает прилипшую чёлку со лба, бормочет «спасибо», кивает пару раз сам себе, а потом чувствует это. Чувствует, какой пиздец творится между ними, и это очень, очень противно. Юра чуть ли не орёт матом, Отабек тихо бормочет «ой пиздец», и это даже не выглядит странным – Отабек в критических ситуациях вполне себе не уступает Юре, они давно уже это выяснили. А не странно это, потому что лучше и не опишешь то ощущение, которое настигает их, когда испуг от неслучившегося столкновения проходит.

Юра чувствует на груди, животе и даже, кажется, в трусах липкое, тёплое, растаявшее почти окончательно мороженое. Он высовывает руку, всё еще сжимающую ярко-розовый смятый стаканчик, в котором плещется остаток сладкой жижи. Крышечка с тихим звяком падает куда-то им в ноги. Хочется отряхнуться, но от одной мысли, что они сейчас разойдутся, Юре плохо. Не потому что ему не хочется, чтобы Отабек отпустил его из этих тесных объятий – хотя и поэтому тоже, даже на фоне всего пиздеца, – а потому что всё липкое будет ощущаться еще острее. Противнее. И их до косточек сожрут осы. Такая тупая смерть. Отабек начинает трястись, как сумасшедший, Юра поднимает взгляд на него и видит, что это смех. Конечно, Юра озвучил их скорую погибель вслух.

Отабек уже не сдерживается, ржёт в голос, как наверное никогда еще не смеялся при Юре. У него даже слёзы выступают, и это последнее, что Юра видит, потому что сам срывается в хохот и орёт, что всё, пиздец, теперь они склеятся навечно мятно-шоколадным вкусом с карамельным топпингом, и никто не уедет ни в Алматы, ни на дачу к деду. А потом их заберут в какой-нибудь научный центр, будут изучать как новый вид сиамских близнецов, и всё это время они будут вот так, приклеенными животами, и жить, и спать, и ссать – всё вместе. Отабек застывает вдруг, смотрит странно, и как будто не против такого расклада, что смущает до красных ушей и резко ухнувшего куда-то в ноги сердца. Юра немного ёрзает и кряхтит полуматом. Отабек отпускает его, опускает руки и рассматривает их пятнистые животы. Юра крякает нелепо и называет их сладкими пиздюками, а потом мысленно хлопает себя по лбу, потому что кажется, от этого Че-Пэ у него еще и мозги мороженкой склеились.

Домой к Отабеку они добираются, отмахиваясь от взглядов любопытных прохожих и, конечно, от приставучих ос. Но по крайней мере, их никто не сжирает.

А уже на квартире Юра ловит чёртовы флешбеки, когда Отабек снова заталкивает его, всё еще потерянного, в ванную и через пару минут кладет на полку стопку с полотенцем и сменной одеждой. Юра вылезает из душа и надевает свои же треники, которые уже давно оставил специально на всякий пожарный – или (от)мороженный – случай. А вот майка почему-то не Юрина, хотя он уверен, что если пошуршать по полкам в Отабековом шкафу, там найдется парочка. Он смотрит на обычную такую, чёрную, с принтом космонавта на фоне звёзд майку и вспоминает, как сам же пошутил, когда первый раз её на Отабеке увидел. Он тогда спросил, не тяжело ли носить на груди целый космос, а Отабек сказал, что у него вся вселенная в сердце, так что нет, не тяжело. Юра тогда уже был готов задрать нос от удачного каламбура примерно на триста, но этот ответ что-то перемкнул в нём, так что он просто улыбнулся. Хотелось бы ему быть чьей-нибудь вселенной в сердце. Чьей-нибудь, например Отабека. С тех пор всегда смотрел на эту майку так, будто она особенная. Даже особенней тех, что дарил сам. Потому что, ну... Там целая вселенная.

А он же, как половина, как недостаток, как кто-то… не целый.

Юра встряхивает волосами, натягивает майку, сдерживая из ниоткуда взявшуюся злость, и резко коротко пару раз выдыхает.

Отабек ждёт его на кухне с чаем, говорит – пей, я скоро. Смотрит на него, на космонавта. Шутит про Гагарина у него на груди и скрывается в ванной.

Юра бросает вслед, что никаких у него Гагариных, нахрен, нет. Что у него только Отабек, и тот не на, а где-то глубоко под… рёбрами. И что именно сейчас ему даже немного больно от того, что дал себе слабину и чувствует дурацкие чувства.

Но дверь в ванную уже закрыта, оттуда доносится шум воды, Юра смотрит на нее еще пару секунд, а потом плюхается на своё местечко в углу и тянет к себе чашку с дымящимся чаем.

Ему плохо и хорошо одновременно.

А завтра Бек уедет.

А Юру в очередной раз будут лечить от хандры скорее всего ничего не подозревающий деда и точно ничего не подозревающий Пётька.


	3. Третий - горький и холодный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> трек-лист (песни упоминаются в части):  
> ST, Мари Краймбрери – Письмо  
> Скриптонит - Три на три  
> Макс Корж – Не выдумывай  
> Валентин Стрыкало - Наше лето  
> help – papa roach\

_Светит солнце за окном  
уже который день подряд.  
Я хочу написать о том,  
как я не люблю тебя._

Юра сдёргивает наушники, отбрасывая их в сторону, гневно смотрит в экран ноута и показывает Отабеку средний палец. Тот улыбается и одними губами отчетливо произносит «лууууузеееер». Юра и сам знает, что лузер, потому что сыпаться начал как только они с Отабеком запустили игру, и по мере ее прохождения лучше так и не стало.

Отабек был собран и умело обходил всех врагов, ловушки и всё то дерьмо, что хотело уничтожить его персонажа, а вот Юра спотыкался на ровном месте и буквально шёл танком на врага, что было ошибкой – это ему бы и пятиклассник сказал. Он понимал это, психовал и мысленно сворачивал игру раз пятнадцать. Сосредоточиться не получалось от слова совсем и дело тут не в том, что он не спал нормально уже несколько ночей. Дело даже не в том, что ноги отваливаются, потому что накануне Фельцман решил, что уже пора приниматься за тренировки и в приказном порядке отправил Юру к Барановской. И не то чтобы Юра совсем не занимался во время отпуска. Он вообще никогда полностью не останавливает тренировки. Просто лайтовый режим окончен, а тело как бы не согласно – ему нравилось их летнее разложение. Барановская встретила его вздёрнутой бровью и недовольным хмыком. А потом так уделала его у станка, что Юра домой почти полз.

Но играл он, как нуб, не из-за усталости и ноющих ног. Дело в другом.

Они впервые созвонились по видео, а Юра тупо не знает, что говорить и как смотреть, чтобы не показаться еще более странным, чем был последнее время. Он скучал просто пиздец как сильно, вымучил, заебал сам себя своими метаниями и вот сейчас вроде бы выдохнуть – Отабек смотрит на него всё так же с теплотой, видно, даже уставшему Юриному мозгу понятно, что тоже соскучился. Только вот у Юры целый вагон «а что если» накопился, и куда девать его – он так и не понял. И что говорить вслух, а что засунуть поглубже, проглотить и забыть – тоже ни хрена непонятно. Видимо, плохо на него действует безделье, отдых и отсутствие Отабека в одном с ним городе. Все эти глупые «а что если» всегда вырываются наружу, если не ртом слова разговаривать, а наедине с собой свои мысли пережёвывать. Юра знает это. Он это понимает, но, сука, как не смог остановить эту мясорубку за две недели, так и сейчас не может. Накрутил себя так, что ощущает себя натянутой струной, которую тронь не так – лопнет к херам, разрезав всё на части.

Поэтому он выбирает самое простое, и, скорее всего, самое неправильное, потому что такие «проблемы» сами собой не рассасываются. Но Юра не готов. Не готов услышать что-то не то. Так что улыбается, говорит, Бек, рад видеть, круто выглядишь, соглашается, что тоже отлично и весело отдохнул – врёт безбожно – и предлагает просто поиграть.

Отабек, как всегда, соглашается. В процессе что-то рассказывает короткими сводками, как в колонке на третьей странице сайта «всё про всё». Говорит, еще один племянник родился, сестрёнка готовится идти в школу, родители просили передать привет и собирают целый пакет угощений. Улыбается широко, когда хвастает, что научился делать на мотоцикле бёрнаут в движении и выписывать почти идеальные круги, хоть и сжёг вхлам два комплекта резины. Юра улыбается, угукает и хмыкает. Он радуется новостям, но не до конца понимает – как это, когда семья большая? Когда кроме тебя есть еще под сотню родственников и близких друзей, и если что – ты к любому можешь прийти в гости и каждый тебя покормит, на ночь уложит и утешит любовью искренней, а не потому что ты чемпион-медалист и по телеку тебя показывают. У него всего-то дед, кот и сам Юра – фигурист в жопе конёк. «Три на три, три на три», не к слову вспоминается трек из последних прослушанных в ВК.

Юра прикусывает губу, то и дело забываясь и ловя себя на желании спросить: а че в клубе, а девки вешаются? А ты ловил их лифчики и номера телефонов? А звонил? Чтобы лифчик вернуть или так просто. Уже сосался с той девчонкой, что в своих сторис визжала, зажимая тебя в фанатских объятиях?

Юра не хочет признаваться, что видел. Он не то чтобы следил, просто так вышло. Отабек был немного пьяненький, сам потом признавался, что отмечали день рождения какого-то друга. Девушка та тоже была немного... Красивая она очень, казашка эта. Юра жмурит глаза, стирая тупую фантазию как из раздела «азиаты» на порнхабе, и, бездумно тыкая на кнопки джойстика, теряет жизни в игрушке. А может и не только в игрушке.

Вот и поиграли.

Отабек, конечно, спрашивает – что не так, Юр? Даже несколько раз спрашивает. Юра отмахивается каждый раз именем Барановской и морщится от непридуманной боли в мышцах. Ноги его лежат на столе, по обе стороны от ноута – так тупо легче. Но если ими пошевелить, напрячь, где нужно – притворяться не придется, лицо само кукожится от забытого за отпуск мышечного напряжения. Еще и икру тянет. Лучше и не придумаешь. Он так и говорит Отабеку, а тому больше и не надо. А Юра тем временем вагон своих мыслей ебучих в депо гонит: пиздуй, падла, устал, не могу я больше. Отабек смотрит на его ноги, будто ощупывает взглядом, Юре становится жарко от одной мысли, как бы охуенно ощущались Отабековы руки на его бёдрах.

Всё очень плохо, думает Юра, разводит ноги и почти тряпочками опускает их на пол. Еще один такой взгляд он не выдержит, и так член заинтересованно дёргается – предатель – а поправить сцыкотно.

Юра смотрит на Отабека через экран и понимает: не видеть его вживую, рядом, целых две недели не иметь возможность прикоснуться – всё это оказалось для него пыткой. Дедушкина дача, крутая погода, лес, речка... всё, что так всегда радовало, когда он выезжал на природу, этим летом до обидного не радовало. Просто потому, что расстались они с Отабеком обычно: в аэропорт вместе приехали, выпили по чашке чая, Юра похлопал Отабека по спине, Отабек в ответ сжал его плечо, поправил упавшую челку и сказал «давай, до встречи». Ушёл с чемоданом на колесиках, что тихо поскрипывали по полу. А Юре хотелось, чтобы было по-другому. Как именно – он сложил у себя в голове уже через несколько дней самоанализа и самокопания, хотя ни в том, ни в другом не сильно мастер. Он даже пытался записывать на бумаге свои мысли, все «за» и «против». А потом тайком сжигал в печке свои откровения. У него не было кризиса в плане принятия своих чувств, потому что какой смысл отрицать очевидное? То, что он испытывает к Отабеку, давно переросло рамки дружбы и, наверное, стоит об этом поговорить с ним? Юра даже пару раз пытался написать, что когда встретятся – нужно будет кое-что обсудить. Кое-что, ха-ха. Да только вот на словах всё понятно, а в реале – нихуя. Одно дело – признаться себе и принять тот факт, что он влюбился в друга. Другое дело – понять, что теперь простой дружбы ему очень сильно недостаточно. Глядя со стороны, Юра бы назвал это «мне пиздец, помогите». Хоть признавать, что это полная жопа и было стрёмно. Страшнее только упасть после прыжка и не подняться. В общем, решил Юра не писать ничего такого Отабеку. Только напряжёт его, да и всё.

Пока он терзал себя сомнениями, деда кутал его в заботу и кормил едой, за которую Лилия распяла бы его на паркете, но отпуск на то и отпуск, чтобы немного отожраться. Немного, потому что Юра плавал, бегал по утрам и делал растяжку, зарядку, вечерний комплекс упражнений и подтягивался на допотопном турнике в соседском дворе. Петрович, сосед и хозяин турника, говорил – вот это спортсмен, вот это молодец, и заботливо протирал весь турник каждое утро.

Юра отвлекался сам на разные дела или просто бездельничал по-деревенски, его отвлекал дедушка, Пётя, который то мышь притащит и у кровати положит «жри, хозяин, а то сильно тощий», то просто шлёпнется рядом и пузом кверху мурчит громко. Ходячий антидепрессант. Да что там, его отвлекала даже прополка огурцов и морковки. Юра не переставал думать об Отабеке. Они не созванивались, и почти совсем не переписывались. И он понимает. Там у Отабека родственники, которые его год не видели, друзья, которые соскучились наверное побольше Юриного – хотя разве такое может быть? – а еще там мотоциклы и братья-байкеры, клуб любимый, где кислотный ди-джей хей ты возьми меня скорей. Юре было физически плохо, когда он представлял мокрые разгоряченные тела, что жались к Отабеку и как тот гладил чужие изгибы. Юра задыхался. И представлял себя там, только себя и больше никого рядом с Отабеком. А потом Пётя прыгал ему на живот, и Юра возвращался в реальность, где он был один, а Отабек – там где-то, в Алматы, и вряд ли его сжирала такая же ебучая тоска. Иначе, наверное, написал бы что-то? Хоть какой-нибудь ссаный знак подал, что тоже – больше. Больше, чем друг, больше любит, чем друга, больше хочет, чем хотят друзей. Хоть бы один жалкий маленький знак. Отабек знаков не подавал и сообщения всё так же писал практически без эмодзи. А вместо этого – с десяток селфи с улыбкой до ушей и краткие комментарии: место такое-то, люди такие-то. Вроде от души и Юре тепло от этих сообщений невыносимо. А вроде – невыносимая зависть к чужим людям смешивается с ревностью к ним же и хочется с разбегу в стену или в аэропорт. Куда больше – так до конца и не разобрался.

В общем, несмотря на дачу и ее умиротворяющую атмосферу, Юра так и не решил, что дальше делать. А Отабек вон, сидит, смотрит. Как будто препарирует его под микроскоп, скоблит кожу острым изучающим взглядом и фонарик запихивает то в мозги, то в самую душу, чтобы лучше видеть. Душу, сердце или что там особенно сильно терзается от любви.

Юра внутренне схлопывается и мечтает превратиться в ракушку. Чтобы никаких дурацких эмоций, знай себе – учи программы, катай гладко, прыгай высоко. Медали полируй, чтобы не затускнели. Дружи дружбу и не еби мозги ни себе, ни людям.

Отабек смотрит, а потом улыбается так широко, ярко. Юре кажется, что к нему всему, от макушки до пяток, приложили огромный подорожник. Он улыбается в ответ, потому что не может не. Рассказывает, как ходил на рыбалку и словил только пару мальков да чей-то пакет из-под чипсов. Как Пётька таскал ему мышей – на что Отабек хохочет минут пять, откинув голову назад и открыв шею. Юра пялится на жилку с пульсом и сглатывает тяжело, представляя, как биение крови ощущается под губами. Он думает, надо просто найти кого-то, может просто потрахаться, надо выбить эту хуету из головы, потому что всё плохо, когда Отабек в Казахстане. Как будет, когда тот вернётся? Насколько плохо по шкале от «пиздец нахуй блять» до «пакуй чемоданы и на съёбы с планеты»? Отабек рассказывает, как на двое суток уезжал с друзьями-байкерами в поход, что природа у них такая красивая и так хотелось поделиться этим с Юрой, но тут видеть надо глазами, потому что ни одна камера не снимет всё как есть. Юра согласно кивает, потому что то же самое может и про дачу сказать, хоть природа там более привычная, и всё же это не Питер, завешенный проводами, рекламой и заасфальтированный на максималках.

Юра не знает, что его дёргает за язык, но вопрос – были ли в поездке девчонки – буквально слетает с языка, и обратно он его уже запихнуть не может. А жаль, потому что хочется взять эти слова в кулак и прям так кучей запихнуть обратно и проглотить. Не знать ответ, потому что – да, были. В ушах у Юры пенопластом по стеклу трут злобные гномы его самоедства. Потому что «с нами была Дара, сестра одного из байкеров. Она недавно получила права, ездила под присмотром старших. Устраивали ей посвящение в братство, это очень красиво, я тебе фотки потом покажу, Юр». Оказывается. Сестра чья-то. Байкерша. Красивая. Девушка. Отабек добавляет, было еще две девушки-жёны, но Юру в душе не волнует, кто там чьи эти «еще». У него перед глазами Дара и Отабек познают романтику потрахушек под ночным небом Казахстана. Юра ненавидит себя, но тупо не может остановиться. Он выдыхает, дёргает плечом и откатывается на стуле от экрана, его не видно, Отабек спрашивает, всё ли нормально. Заебись – говорит Юра, машет телефоном. Говорит, пора с дедом созваниваться, у них планы были. Говорит, давай, Бек, завтра свяжемся, да? Я вечером немного, типа, занят буду. Позвоню, или ты пиши, в общем, пока. Юра нажимает на сброс звонка, делает медленный вдох, проверяет, отключился ли вызов. Он встаёт резко, забывая, что всё тело ломит, и скулит от жалости к себе, оседая на пол. Что ж.

Он идиот. Тормоз. И сам виноват.

Пиздостраданиями тут не поможешь. Как там Корж поёт? «Не выдумывай, что тревожит там, не держи в себе. Не выдумывай, не накручивай, не ищи проблем. Не придумывай, не выдумывай мне». Вот. Чел дело говорит, надо просто подышать, отвлечься и нормально посмотреть на всё как бы со стороны. Он сможет. Что тут трудного, да? Порасспрашивает, когда Отабек вернётся, может, и не ушёл тот в секс-загул, может, Юра просто немного ёбнулся один от тоски. Надо просто больше делом заниматься, и думать сил не останется.

С этой задачей он благополучно справляется с помощью Лилии. Даже на каток заходит, только вот Фельцман пока не берёт на полноценные тренировки, но ему и так норм. Научил заодно какого-то шестилетку ласточку и дорожку делать, гордился потом, рассказал деду и Отабеку. Тренером в будущем всё равно не захотелось становиться. То один пиздюк, а так будут подсовывать, кого ни попадя. Толпы детей. Фу. Нет. 

Оставшуюся неделю так и проводит, не отходя от плана: ушатывая себя физически и играя с Отабеком в игры онлайн. Они разговаривают, немного и в основном – ни о чём, обсуждая погоду, варианты для программ на будущий год и новые плюшки в доте. Будто бы не только Юра решил взять своеобразный тайм-аут, но и Отабек закрылся. Но думать еще и об этом совсем не хочется, да и сил нет, чтобы еще и об этом париться. Он видит еще пару сторис с Отабеком у Дары, она снимает, пока тот подтягивается на турнике, в другой – как тот крутит на моцике бёрнаут вокруг оси. Клубы дыма такие, что у Юры глаза слезятся. И честное, блять, слово, Юра не хочет об этом думать. Он говорит себе сто раз, что есть люди нормальные, у которых больше одного друга в мире. А есть он. Все разные, и это нормально. Он говорит себе, что Отабек обязательно расскажет ему, если влюбится. Он много чего себе говорит, но дышать тяжело, как будто надышался того дыма от сожженной Отабеком резины, а в груди разрастается ревность, острыми когтями раздирая к хренам рёбра. В голове у Юры каша, плохо сваренная, слипшаяся комочками, похожая на ненавистную манку по ощущениям.

Так что он отвлекается, как может. В ТЦ вот идёт, покупает шмоток на осень. А что, счас неделя-две еще лето, а потом может внезапно осень начаться. Не то чтобы носить нечего было. Но Юра где-то читал, что шопинг помогает. Ни хрена он не помогает, как по его опыту, но по крайней мере, попытка засчитана. Едет Пётьку с дачи забирать, хватит ему там блох кормить. Деда кормит пирожками, Юра думает, что лопнет, но не лопается. Потом с соседом Петровичем строит будку для нового жильца, пса Босса. Юра угорает с клички, как только слышит ее – там того Босса до середины голени едва достает, зато оказывается борзоты так много, что может еще и Пётьке отсыпать, так что кличка вполне заслуженная. Будка выходит крутая, Юра даже фоткает и Отабеку отсылает в ватсапе похвастаться. Получает в ответ почти сразу палец вверх и чуть позже – «ты молодец, повезло зверю». Юра молодцом себя не считает, а от скупого на эмоции комментария как-то совсем накрывает. Он всё-таки спрашивает, когда Отабек назад планирует, но получает только размытое «к концу недели, надо еще дела порешать кое-какие». И это размывает в Юре последнюю уверенность. Не будет он говорить с Отабеком. В задницу. Друзья они, и нехер тут о романтике думать. Вон, у Отабека этой романтики и так завались.

Во вторник Юра возвращается домой с растолстевшим на дедулиных харчах Пётькой, убирается дома, в среду идёт на тренировку и снова делает уборку. Он не знает, чем заняться и куда деть себя, потому что, кажется, на лицо все признаки ОКР или еще какого заболевания: дома все баночки расставлены по размеру, носки разложены по цветам, одежда рассортирована, даже книжная полка вся блестит и важный номер телефона на ней уже не запишешь. «Конец недели» от Отабека так и не приобретает никаких более конкретных дат, и Юрино ожидание скручивается в животе ледяными узлами. В четверг он не выдерживает, берёт запасные ключи от квартиры Отабека и выходит из дома, иначе всё идёт к тому, что он начнёт сдирать обои и замутит по-быстрому ремонт. А так полезным делом займется. Ну, вот приедет Отабек – в хате жрать нечего, пыли тонна, кислорода нет. А Юре всё равно скучно – как будто бы – и вообще, друг не бросает в беде.

Он закупается в магазине едой, которую можно не боясь оставить на несколько дней, захватывает любимый Отабеком яблочный сок и пилит с пакетами наперевес в квартиру, по которой тоже – удивительно – соскучился. Интересно, а Вениамин выжил? Юра невольно улыбается, потому что этот кактус вроде как домашний питомец у Отабека. Они его вместе купили, совершенно случайно заметив у одной из бабулек, продающих на улице то, что могут продать, чтобы хоть немного пополнить худой кошелек. Кактус этот был до того нелепый, бабулька даже глазки ему прилепила, а на верхушке красовалась вязанная жёлтая шапочка с зелёным помпончиком. Юра сказал, что это Вениамин и его надо спасти. Отабек купил кактус за сто рублей. С тех пор Веня у них стал почти как Грут из вселенной Марвела. Только что не танцевал под задорные тречки. Хотя, кто его знает.

Юра ковыряется в замке, удивляясь, что Отабек не закрыл на верхний. Обычно, уезжая куда-то, он замыкал оба. Странно, всё это очень странно, продолжает хмурить брови, пока закрывает за собой дверь, балансируя на одной ноге, потому что второй придерживает пакет. Сильно странно, шепчет он себе под нос, когда понимает, что в ванной шумит вода, в квартире довольно свежо и пахнет едой, а на кухне кто-то возится. Отабек приехал и ничего ему не сказал? Приехал с кем-то? Не может же он и мыться, и жарить что-то одновременно? Юра на цыпочках доходит до кухни и останавливается, замирает, едва не выронив чёртовы пакеты. Там, у плиты, стоит – вот это поворот – Милка. Стоит в шортелях, едва прикрывающих задницу, и в фартучке. Ебучем фартуке с котопсом из кухонного набора, который Юра подарил Отабеку на новоселье. Стоит у плиты и помешивает лопаточкой яичницу. Судя по запаху. На столе две тарелки, приборы, хлеб нарезан и овощи, заварник пузатый с дурацким подсолнухом и две чашки: Отабека, с железным человеком, ему ее сестренка подарила, а вторая гостевая, простая такая, чёрная, с надписью «может тут и не чаёк». Юра выбирать помогал, кстати. Как и многое в этой квартире они покупали, искали, подбирали вместе с Отабеком, потому что кто еще его друг тут? А сейчас Юра стоит здесь, в такой родной квартире, и впервые за всё это время ощущает себя лишним. Непрошенным гостем. Которого не ждали и вряд ли рады будут, да выгнать воспитание не позволит. Юра думает – нахуй такое унижение. Нахуй всё. Он тихо наклоняется, ставит пакеты у стеночки. Так же аккуратно, почти не дыша, задом отступает назад в прихожую, надеясь, что Милка продолжит петь свою дурацкую песню. Юра хватает, не глядя, толстовку, пока Милка старательно выводит: «Яхта, парус, в этом мире только мы одни. Ялта, август и мы с тобою влюблены». 

Юра слышит, как шум воды в ванной стихает, когда открывает входную дверь и тихо, очень тихо закрывает ее, снова замыкая на ключ. Всё как было. Как будто его и не было. Они заметят пакеты, естественно. Но покуда сообразят – он свалит отсюда подальше, а потом... да и хер с ним. Пожалуйста, только бы не наебнуться на лестнице, только бы не наебнуться еще сильнее, чем уже. Он выходит из подъезда и вставляет в уши наушники. Музыку он так и не выключил – как будто знал – там бьёт словами «I think I need help ‘сause I'm drowning in myself», Юра думает, что он тоже слишком сильно погряз в своих мыслях, а надо было просто найти кого-то еще. Не зацикливаться на Отабеке, не доводить до того, что весь, сука, мир выстроился вокруг одного человека, и теперь, когда оказалось, что мир картонный – Юре больно. Больно как не было никогда, а ведь виноват в этом только он. Наивно было полагать, что Отабек только для него. Что у того нет больше никого и что делиться им не надо. Как вообще можно делиться человеком? Отабек же не апельсин.

Хуельсин. Много нас, а он один.

Юра возвращается домой, обойдя половину района, устав, как скотина, но ни на грамм не избавившись от ебучей боли в груди. Он не плачет, и бить посуду не хочется. Хочется примерно ничего, так что он бросает рюкзак на тумбочку, стягивает кеды, не глядя на прибежавшего хвост трубой Пётьку, заходит в комнату и усаживается на широкий подоконник. Стекло холодное, но кожа на лице так горит, что Юра прислоняется щекой, лбом, носом вжимается в поисках еще не нагретого им же кусочка. Хочется вплющиться в это стекло и исчезнуть на какое-то время. Пётька смотрит на него с пола, Юра говорит – твой хозяин придурок, ты знал? И ему кажется, кот с ним согласен.

Полный придурок.

Телефон Юра достает из кармана, когда начинает темнеть, потому что надо написать деду. На экране куча пропущенных, смс и сообщения – судя по количеству значков – во всех возможных соцсетях. Юра обнуляет их все, выключает интернет, пишет деду: «Всё супер, кот накормлен, Пётька тоже, будем смотреть кино счас. Ты в норме?». Дед отвечает, что всё хорошо, и Юра выключает совсем телефон. На. Хуй. Не сегодня. Имеет он право, в конце-то концов, спокойно попиздострадать, как это в лучших пабликах описывают: пожалеть себя, плача слезами и грустно глядя в окно, за которым льёт дождь. Дождя, правда, нет. А так всё по классике, хмыкает Юра и обнимает себя руками. Очень хочется не думать, зачем Милка дома у Отабека. И почему Отабек не сказал Юре, что уже вернулся. Очень хочется задать много вопросов или перестать наконец крутить их в голове, потому что по сути, он не имеет никакого права что-то там предъявлять Отабеку.

Юра вздыхает и обращает внимание, что толстовка на нём чёрная. Тогда как он выходил из дома в красной, а потом запихнул ее в рюкзак, потому что стало жарко. Теперь-то он это вспоминает и машинально шарит по карманам чужой толстовки. Там начатый орбит со вкусом дыни, который любит Отабек, чек какой-то на казахском явно. И пара монет, не больше двух тенге в сумме.

Ебать не встать, думает Юра. Он был так не в себе, что схватил толстовку Отабека.

Супер. Здорово. Отлично.

Юра жмурится изо всех сил, так, что становится даже больно, а потом не удерживается – надевает капюшон, застегивает молнию до верха и вжимается носом в воротник. Вдыхает глубоко, глотает запах, пьёт его жадно, потому что сейчас это всё, что у него есть – возможность дышать толстовкой Отабека, которая еще пахнет немного его любимыми духами и чуть-чуть – пόтом, видимо, в ней Отабек и прилетел. Юра жмурится и стирает тупую слезу со щеки.

Ему так сильно хочется обнять Отабека и сказать, как скучал за ним и что он его любит.

Ему чертовски сильно хочется сказать, что он его не любит, потому что любить как-то чересчур больно.

Юра хочет это сказать.

И чтобы «нелюбовь» была правдой. А не любовь.

Пётька вдруг громко мяукает и бежит в прихожку. Юра через минуту слышит, как кто-то ковыряется в замке и открывает дверь.


	4. И тот раз, когда Отабек взял всё в свои руки (или почти всё)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трек-лист:  
> Слот – Теперь или никогда  
> DAKOOKA – Люби меня  
> DAKOOKA – Да по дворам  
> Ripple – Anoice

_Чувства, будто весна, обними да покрепче меня (с)_

Юра сначала думает – деда что ли приехал? Трясёт головой, да ну, бред какой-то, переписывались же только что. Бек? Спрашивает то ли сам себя, то ли пол, в который уткнулся взглядом, словно там ответы есть в линиях ламината и загогулинах ковра. «А кто же еще», говорит ему голос Отабека, и Юра поднимает голову, отодвигает чёлку и смотрит. Интересные глюки, думает он. Очень красивые, три- или сколько-там- дэшные, как в кинотеатре. Спецэффекты на уровне – Отабек запыхавшийся, на щеках румянец, волосы влажные, сосулями на лоб свисают, и толстовка. Шиворот навыворот надета.

Юра улыбается и говорит – ты ж не глюк, да? И хмурится до глубокой морщинки между бровей.

Нет, качает головой Отабек. Значит, это взаправдашний Отабек у него тут стоит в комнате. Юра кивает удовлетворенно, как будто ему глюк как-то по-другому бы ответил. Он свешивает ноги с подоконника и упирается в него руками, аккуратно соскальзывая на пол. Сейчас подойдёт и потрогает Отабека – тогда наверняка поймёт, настоящий тот или всё-таки пизда рулю, адьёс кукухе. Идёт медленно, прикладывает палец к губам, когда видит – тот хочет что-то сказать. Не-е-ет, сначала Юра должен убедиться. Он себя по дороге щипает за руку и еще разок за бедро. Сильно, чтобы наверняка. Из глаз чуть не искры сыпятся, и синяки явно будут, зато убеждается, что не спит.

Один – ноль, Юра против реальности. В голове цирковые обезьянки радостно бьют в тарелки и пританцовывают.

Он, вообще-то за реальность, потому что задолбался в своём внутреннем мире что-то думать, мусолить и не находить выхода. Но ощущение, что пока что она не за него.

Пётька забегает в комнату с громким «мяв!» и трётся о ноги Отабека, тот опускает взгляд на кота, но сразу же возвращает внимание к Юре.

Два – ноль. Пётька бы не стал к глюку приставать, правильно? Так что, реальность, он всё еще ведёт.

Юра – крадущийся тигр, он подходит к Отабеку и смотрит прямо в глаза, кладёт руку на плечо, ведёт вниз по руке, сжимает ладонь. Он качает головой, когда чувствует, что Отабек хочет перехватить его пальцы.

Рано, улыбается он.

По спине скачут табуны мурашек. Юра ведёт плечами, обхватывает руками лицо Отабека. «За толстовкой пришёл?» Он спрашивает это тихо, надеясь, что Отабек растворится в воздухе, как всамделишный глюк, потому что вдруг становится страшно – если не привиделся, значит, всё. Сейчас и решится его судьба. А дома у Отабека Милка поёт про яхты и любовь и готовит ужин.

Отабек на него смотрит устало и, кажется, немного разочарованно. Юре стыдно, потому что он знает, поменяй их сейчас вселенная местами, он бы посмотрел на себя за такой вопрос как на дебила. Как минимум. А Отабек другой. Он вздыхает и так же тихо, почти шёпотом, спрашивает: «Ты дурак, Юра?». Юра в ответ лыбится во все свои двадцать восемь плюс один, который говорят, признак мудрости, но это не правда – Юра не мудрый. Он кивает головой, словно болванчик-собачка на панели ржавых маршруток, и говорит: «да, Бек. Такой дурак, ты себе не представляешь, какой. А у тебя вон, толстовка наизнанку надета». И тыкает пальцем на нитки, торчащие в разные стороны. Отабек опускает взгляд на свою грудь, в которую уткнулся Юрин палец, и пожимает плечами. «Это потому что ты меня наизнанку вывернул всего», говорит Отабек и сглатывает шумно.

Юра забывает все свои вопросы и мысли, забывает, где он и что за год на дворе. Кто-то наверное выключает кислород в комнате, потому что дышать становится трудно, в ушах шумит, а в глазах мутно, и лицо Отабека словно скрыто от него пеленой тумана. Юра всхлипывает.

Два – три. Одной фразой реальность размазывает его по стенам, превращая в нолик.

Эмоции, которые охватывают его, такие сильные, что каждый вздох горит в груди огнём. У него никогда не было панических атак, но вот прямо сейчас он совсем близко к чему-то похожему. Он обессиленно опускает руки и обхватывает, обнимает ими себя, стараясь уменьшиться до Юры примерно трёхлетнего. Чтобы можно было заползти под кровать, где нет монстров и не нужно лицом к лицу справляться с этими чувствами. Но фишка в том, что монстров не существует. И единственный самый главный враг ему – он сам и его мысли и страхи. Так что Юра двадцатилетний сжимает руки в кулаки и думает – теперь или никогда. Действуй.

«Я дурак, Бек, знаешь, потому что влюбился в лучшего друга. По самые уши. По самую макушку, даже не прыгну так высоко, потому что выше некуда. Я без него не могу теперь, а он, кажется, может». Ну вот и всё. Сказал, как выдохнул. Можно занавес и титры как в меме – Directed by Robert B. Weide?

Да, еще десять минут назад он и не планировал этот выход из шкафа, но сейчас не жалеет. Страшно до усрачки, но это шатание в неизвестности выело к чертям уже все нервы. Так что Юра смотрит прямо в раскосые чёрные глаза и ждёт. Ответа, реакции, молчаливого «прости», завуалированного «иди ты на хер Юрочка». Но Отабек просто стоит и молчит. Смотрит в ответ. Проходит бесконечно длинная минута, и Отабек… он улыбается. А Юра думает, ну что за идиот? Не понял что ли ничего?

Отабек улыбается, обнимает его и гладит по голове. Ну да, успокой меня, как ребенка, я же не всякие там, французские женщины. Или русские. Он чувствует кожей, как дышит Отабек и ему хочется удержать это ощущение как минимум навсегда, но тот отстраняется и говорит: «ты точно дурак, раз ничего не заметил». 

Юре так сильно хочется закричать, что вот нет! Он всё слишком хорошо сегодня заметил! Но Отабек будто читает это всё в его глазах и качает головой, убирая вылезшую прядь ему за ухо.

 _Люби меня_ , кричит Юра у себя в голове и жмётся щекой к тёплой руке Отабека, как кот. Не надо ни Милка, никто вообще не надо. Я ж для тебя – всё. Что хочешь? Я сделаю для тебя, только люби меня.

А Отабек его целует.

И на какое-то мгновение Юре кажется, что он умер. Ну, или отключился нафиг от переизбытка чувств, потому что ну как так? Вот только что Отабек был не его, а теперь целует. Скользит мягко губами по губам, будто просит разрешения. А разве оно надо ему когда-нибудь было? Юра притягивает Отабека ближе, раскрывает губы и толкается языком ему в рот, потому что всё. Хватит с него всех ебучих вопросов и хватит уже морозиться. Никто случайно ртом на рот не падает, чтобы это можно было перепутать и недопонять. Отабек сжимает руки на его бёдрах, будто ставит точку над последней «и». И в этом весь он – никаких колебаний.

Юра чувствует – тот хочет что-то сказать, хочет остановиться, только вот Юра не хочет говорить. Он так много разговаривал у себя в голове, что теперь губы Отабека на его губах и руки Отабека на его теле – это единственное, что ему нужно. Он рывком разворачивает их, чуть ли не впечатывает Отабека в стену, выбивая из него стон, и вжимается бёдрами в его. Это как ток по венам, это сметает весь мир вокруг, это оставляет только его и Отабека, сплетенные руки и языки. Юре бы не дышать даже, чтобы не потерять ни секунды без тихих стонов и пальцев на своём теле. Юра никогда не чувствовал так. Не то чтобы он был совсем зелёным девственником, просто весь опыт его можно на пальцах руки посчитать и сразу отрезать – потому что не то. Потому что не с тем человеком, а значит – пыль.

Отабек всё-таки притормаживает его, обхватывает руками лицо и трёт большим пальцем влажные губы, саднящие с непривычки. Юра облизывает языком подушечку, Отабек судорожно вздыхает и толкается в него телом. Юра горит – Отабек тоже. Зачем слова, Бек, не надо, – то ли говорит, то ли громко думает Юра и прикусывает палец, так и лежащий на его нижней губе. Молчи, просит Юра. Отабек хрипит «сумасшедший», шепчет, целуя веки и скулы, «мой Юрка», он резким движением расстёгивает свою толстовку на Юре и снимает её с плеч. Смотрит голодно, жарко. Юре жарко и он стягивает футболку и помогает Отабеку, потому что тот запутался в своих рукавах. Юру кроет еще сильнее, потому что вот он – его рассудительный Отабек, путается в одежде, потому что хочет так сильно. Сдохнуть можно, какой ты охуенный. Юра говорит это и опускается на колени. Отабек жмурит глаза, «господи, Юра». А он прикладывает палец к своим губам – молчи. Просто молчи, потому что я ждал этого целую вечность, думает Юра, вжимаясь лицом в бедро Отабека, и чувствует его руку на своей голове.

Господи блядский боже.

Он шумно сглатывает и стаскивает спортивки вместе с бельём сразу до щиколоток. Отабек поднимает послушно одну ногу за другой и стонет в голос, когда Юра, без всяких прелюдий, лижет его член от основания до головки. Юра кончит в штаны, если Отабек так продолжит. Он говорит об этом вслух и Отабек улыбается, смотрит шалыми глазами так, что у Юры перехватывает дыхание. Он расстёгивает джинсы, запуская руку себе в трусы, смотрит Отабеку в глаза и вбирает в рот головку, помогая себе свободной рукой. Руки Отабека в его волосах сжимают, гладят и ощущаются правильно. У Юры внутренние фейерверки переплетаются с внешними – кто-то решил запустить салют, это до смешного вовремя, но смеяться не хочется, – и это лучше всего, что он мог себе представить. Время замирает и только стоны Отабека подсказывают, что они еще оба живы и в этой реальности. Оргазм Отабека накрывает быстро, он стонет в голос его имя, а у Юры с непривычки болит челюсть, но единственное, о чём он думает, – это что ему безумно хочется записать этот момент в мозгу так, чтобы можно было пересматривать в любой момент на повторе. Юра сглатывает, Отабек опускается к нему, целует его мокро, наверняка ощущая у него во рту свой вкус. Он размазывает пальцами слюну на подбородке, облизывает его языком, и это пиздец как горячо и совсем не кажется грязным. Юра успевает лишь пару раз провести рукой по собственному стояку и кончает, впиваясь зубами Отабеку в плечо.

Кажется, после этого он всё-таки умирает.

Отабек кладёт его на кровать и ложится рядом, обнимая руками и ногами. Если это рай, Юре нравится, он согласен на вечность.

Наверное, они засыпают, потому что оба подхватываются от звонка мобильного. Отабек выковыривает телефон из кучи одежды на полу и садится там же, щурясь на экран. «Да? Да, мам, всё хорошо, прости... не смог сразу позвонить. Она у меня пока. Я? Не знаю, может, у Юры поживу пока Мила не найдет квартиру. Да, передам обязательно. Мгм. Завтра позвоню, хорошо? Всем привет». Он кладет телефон на пол и возвращается на кровать. Юре уже не хочется спрашивать, что там с Милкой. Видимо, так надо, что она у Отабека. Но тот сам рассказывает. Говорит, Мила застала парня с другой, собрала вещи и ушла. Жить негде, она сняла номер в гостинице, а когда он прилетел – позвал к себе. Дорого эти гостиницы, да и зачем, когда друзья есть, так ведь? Мила ищет квартиру, а пока у меня там. Ты не против, Юр, если я на время у тебя останусь?

А Юра смотрит на него и думает – точно дурак. И он, и Отабек.

Юра говорит – зачем "на время"? Живи у меня всегда. Места хватит, двушка же. Будет нам спальня и гостиная. И внутренне замирает от этого «нам».

Юра улыбается неуверенно и гладит Отабека по лицу, зачёсывает ему чёлку назад и целует в лоб. Тот говорит: «Хорошо, конечно, да». И это забавно, они оба смущаются мысли жить вместе. Отабек сглатывает и тихо так, глядя прямо в глаза, говорит: «Я, кстати, давно хотел сказать…» А Юра смеётся. Что? Тоже в друга влюбился? И утыкается носом в его грудь, прикладывает ухо и считает удары сердца: тук-тук, тук-тук. Громко. Уверенно. Отабек поднимает его голову, смотрит пристально так, проникает в каждую самую мелкую клеточку и говорит: «нет, Юрчка». Юра теряется, что он понял не так? У него на лбу морщинка, которую Отабек тут же пальцем разглаживает и добавляет с улыбкой: «Я тебя люблю».

Юре нужно будет новое сердце, кажется. Потому что это не выдерживает. Он говорит, люблю тебя Отабек Алтын. Пиздец как сильно люблю.

Пётя прыгает на кровать, распушив хвост, гордо шагает через них обоих и садится на подушку. Мяучит, жалобно глядя в глаза, и Юра вспоминает, что не кормил кота, пока страдал свою драму. Я мудак, говорит он. Пойдём кота кормить?

Отабек поднимается, натягивает штаны – без трусов, отмечает Юра, – и спрашивает, испечёт ли ему Юра пирожки.

Как удачно, у него как раз яблоки есть, деда подогнал дачные. Юра кивает, говорит, испеку хоть сейчас, и прыгает на одной ноге, запихивая себя в спортивки. И омлет могу. Зажарить тебе.

Отабек смеётся, следуя за Пётькой на кухню.

Юра смотрит на пушистый котячий хвост трубой, на голую спину Отабека и его босые ноги. Он улыбается сумасшедше и идёт следом за ними. Ему немного страшно, но это не страшно. Отабек оборачивается и улыбается так широко, что глаза превращаются в совсем узкие щёлочки, а на щеках появляются ямочки. Он выдыхает и улыбается в ответ.

Юре очень сильно хорошо.


End file.
